It's not over yet
by Aomine Aoi
Summary: "Aku.. Akan mencegah Gasai Yuno membunuh Yukiteru-kun!" Tekad Akise. Lho, bukannya Akise udah dibantai sama Yuno ya? Liat aja deh siapa "saver"nya ;) Don't forget to Review, minna-san !


Assalamualaikumn readers!

Yuki balik lagi dengan fic berisi khayalan-khayalan gila Yuki..! (‾⌣‾)

Kali ini.. Biar ada OC tapi OC-nya bukan Yuki! Ehehehe...

Ok, let's start!

Disclaimer : Sakae Esuno-sensei!

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Warning :

- CANON. Mungkin ga terlalu Canon juga sih,,

- Gore, tapi nggak akan terlalu terasa, mungkin? Anime aslinya gore sih :)

- BL. Akise Aru x Amano Yukiteru. Tapi cuma si Akise yang suka. Tenang aja... Nggak akan banyak BL karena ini cinta sepihak, kan.

_ A _mirai nikki _fict _

_ Yuki Sasaki present _

.

.

.

Aoi's POV

Krak.. Krak.. Krak..

_Sedikit lagi!_

KRAK!

Puing bangunan ini akhirnya bisa kusingkirkan juga. Sinar matahari membuat mataku silau. Sudah berapa lama aku terjebak dalam kegelapan runtuhan puing-puing bangunan ini?

Aku pun merangkak keluar dari timbunan puing-puing gedung yang mengurungku, nyaris membuatku mati. Aku mencoba berdiri dan.. Akh! Aku tak dapat merasakan kaki kiriku! Tak ayal lagi, jatuhlah tubuhku ke reruntuhan bangunan itu. Darah mengalir pelan dari pelipisku, dan membuatku pening.

_Keluar atau pun tidak dari reruntuhan puing itu, aku tetap akan mati._

"Setidaknya aku masih bisa merasakan hangatnya matahari pagi, hahaha.." Gumamku pelan, sambil berbaring menghadap langit. Indah, sangat indah. Langit masih biru seperti sebelumnya. Awan-awan masih beriringan dengan cantiknya. Ini bukan kiamat.

_"_Tou-san.. Kaacchan..*" Teringat akan ayah dan ibuku, aku mengeluarkan air mataku. Sedih. Wajar bukan kalau manusia bersedih?

Beberapa jam yang lalu, di pagi buta itu, aku menemukan ayah dan ibuku tewas tertimpa reruntuhan puing-puing rumah sakit yang hancur karena munculnya sebuah bola hitam sangat besar yang aneh meledakkan bangunan-bangunan.

Mungkin saja fenomena ini muncul di seluruh dunia.

Seingatku, kami tadi sedang mengamati bintang. Ayah, ibu, adik perempuanku, serta adik laki-lakiku yang sakit itu.. kami semua masih terlihat bahagia saat itu.

Semuanya hancur dalam hitungan detik. Ada apa ini?

_"Tasuke.. Te..*"_

"Uh? Na.. Nani?*" Aku tersentak mendengar sebuah suara yang membuyarkanku dari lamunanku. Cepat-cepat kuusap air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Aku tak ingin seorangpun melihatku menangis.

"_Tasuke t..." _

Suara bass itu terdengar sangat lemah dan tak berdaya. Aku pun bangkit dan duduk. Ya, aku masih bisa duduk. Tapi tidak untuk berdiri. Oh, bisakah kutemukan sesuatu untuk menyanggaku berdiri?

".. _Erh_... " Krak!

Kali ini, suara bass itu muncul lagi dengan lebih pelan, disertai bunyi retakan sesuatu. Firasatku buruk. Aku semakin ingin tahu tentang sumber suara bass ini.

Kuputuskan untuk merangkak dengan perlahan menuju ke sumber suara.

"Suara itu.. Dari bawah..?" Gumamku tak yakin. Aku berada pada tumpukan puing-puing, dan suara itu sepertinya berasal dari tumpukan puing yang lebih rendah dari posisiku.

"_Ta.. Erkh.. Ke..." _

Suara itu lagi! Aku semakin cepat merangkak dan.. Akh! Puing bangunan yang kutempati jatuh dan melemparku ke bawah bersama dengan puing-puing yang lumayan besar. Bagus, kaki kiriku merasa sakit. Setidaknya aku bisa merasakan kaki kiriku walau amat sangat sakit.

Aku terguling dan tiba-tiba menabrak sesuatu. Tabrakan itu membuatku sedikit terlempar ke atas dan berhenti tepat di samping benda itu. Tidak. Tanganku menyentuhnya dan merasakan sesuatu. Rambut. Hm.. Manusia.

_Ini mayat!_

"_Ta.. Tasuke te..."_

_Eh?_

Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. "DAME...!*"

.

.

.

.

.

Akise's POV

_Yukiteru-kun.._

_Kenapa kamu meninggalkanku?_

_Kenapa kamu lebih memilih gadis gila itu daripadaku?_

_Karena kamu jatuh cinta kepadanya? Hmph, itu omong kosong. Kau hanya memanfaatkannya kan?_

_Kau pasti hanya memanfaatkannya._

_Tapi, bukankah kau bisa memilih diriku?!_

_Aku juga memiliki _mirai nikki.

_Kenapa kamu lebih memilih bersamanya?_

_Kenapa kamu lebih mendengarkan dirinya?_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa?_

_Karena aku laki-laki, eh?_

_"Tou-san.. Kacchan..."_

Eh? Adakah orang yang masih hidup, di sini?! Ini bukan suara eight* maupun anak buahnya.

Ini.. Sopran yang merdu...

Aku harus meminta bantuannya! Aku tidak boleh menyerah! Aku tidak boleh mati di sini dan membiarkan Gasai Yuno membunuh Yukiteru-kun!

"Uhuk!"

Sial, tenggorokanku nyaris hancur karena tebasan gadis gila itu. Satu kata saja, kumohon!

"Tasuke Te..." Berhasil! Tapi.. Suaraku terlalu kecil untuk didengarnya, kurasa. Sial! Ayolah!

"Tasuke t... " Limit. Ini limitnya. Aku benar-benar tidak dapat mengucapkan kata-kata lagi sekarang.

"Erkh..."

"Ta.. Erkh.. Ke..."

Betapapun aku mencoba tetap tidak bisa ya?

Srek srek

Ah! Mungkin orang itu mendengarku dan berusaha mencariku! Cepatlah! Kesadaranku menipis...

Krak!

Aku lupa memperhitungkan sesuatu, datang atau tidak datang orang itu, belum tentu aku bisa selamat. Dalam posisi tengkurap seperti ini aku kurang bisa melihat keadaan sekitar tapi aku tahu, ada puing-puing yang runtuh dan siap menghantamku.

Brug!

Akh! Sakit! Apa ini? Sesuatu menghantamku dengan cukup keras dan terhenti di sampingku. Dapat kurasakan sesuatu mengusap rambutku pelan. Tangan!

"Ta.. Tasuke te..." Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku mencoba meminta tolong lagi. Aku membuka mataku, dan berhadapan langsung dengan iris itu. Opal crystal. Mata itu penuh keterkejutan dan...

"_DAME..!"_

Menurutku dia baru saja membuatku tambah pusing dan membantuku menutup mata. Dia bangkit, sementara aku semakin kehilangan kesadaranku.

_Sayounara, Yukiteru-kun._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aoi's POV

Itu.. Mata terindah yang pernah aku lihat. Merah, merah cemerlang. Ruby crystal. Namun, aku terlalu takut untuk menolong ruby yang sudah mati itu. Itu pasti mayat! Aku menjauh darinya, dan ruby itu terus saja memandangku dengan tatapan tak berdaya itu. Semakin lama semakin menutup...

Dia hidup!

Aku berpikir cepat. Luka di lehernya adalah penyebab kehabisan darah paling utama. Pasti ini yang menyebabkannya kehilangan kesadaran. Aku melepas denim coklat tiga per empat lenganku, melepas kaus merah mudaku dan memperlihatkan tubuhku yang hanya ditutupi bra itu di tempat umum.

Hei! Ini keadaan darurat dan tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatku di sini, kan? Lagipula ruby itu nyaris tertutup sempurna. Kupakai lagi denim coklatku-yang sudah berlumuran darah- untuk menutupi tubuhku. Kurobek kaus merah mudaku sekuat tenaga, dan menghentikan pendarahan di lehernya, membalutnya dengan kaus itu.

"Ini di dekat rumah sakit, aku bisa melakukan sedikit tindakan medis di sini. Semoga saja..." Aku mencoba berdiri sekali lagi. Sulit. Kaki kiriku sakit sekali. Sakit sekali.

Tapi pasti tidak ada apa-apanya dengan penderitaan pemuda bersurai abu-abu keputihan ini. Lehernya terluka sampai tenggorokannya saja nyaris rusak. Tubuhnya jauh lebih luka. Pasti seratus kali lipat lebih sakit!

Bisa! Pasti bisa!

Aku pun membopong pemuda itu di punggungku dan mencoba berdiri. Sakit! Tapi bisa! Aku bisa!

Satu kilometer, sekitar satu kilometer menuju pintu masuk rumah sakit itu, huh?

Aku pun berjalan lebih lambat dari pada siput sambil membopongnya yang tengah sekarat di punggungku...

.

.

.

.

Akise's POV

_Deus? Deus?_

_"Rupanya kau, Akise-kun.."_

_Yukiteru-kun! Kenapa kamu berada dalam kegelapan? Ber.. Bersama MurMur.._

_Jangan-jangan..._

_"Tebakanmu benar. Kamu memang hebat, Akise-kun!"_

_Dewa. Dia bukan lagi Yukiteru-kun yang kukenal. Dia, dewa._

_"_Hei..."

Uh? Suara sopran itu mengusikku lagi.

"Akh!" Aku bangkit dari tidurku secara tiba-tiba dan kepalaku menabrak sesuatu.

Sebelum menabrak, aku masih sempat melihat cahaya itu, opal crystal.

"Ouch!" Aku mengaduh kesakitan, pelipisku yang kena. Ugh! Sesuatu terjatuh ke arahku, menghalangi cahayaku..

Sesaat, opal crystal yang tengah kebingungan itu mendekat, terus mendekat, membuatku terpesona..

Lembut. Rasa ini, hangat. Entah kenapa sedikit terasa mint dan memabukkan. Aku suka...

Opal crystal yang kebingungan itu mendadak membelalak dan menjauh...

Tampak sebuah wajah wanita yang tengah memerah..

"Da.. DAME...!" Sopran itu menjerit lagi.

Sekarang penglihatanku semakin jelas. Wanita.. Err.. Maksudku gadis itu tengah membelakangiku sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. Kurasa ia marah karena "insiden" tidak sengaja itu.

Krek!

Patah. Beberapa tulang rusukku patah, aku bisa merasakannya. Sepertinya diperparah dengan bangkitnya aku tiba-tiba tadi.

"Jangan.. Bangkit..." Larang gadis itu dengan suara perlahan. Rupanya bisa juga ia mengeluarkan, setidaknya, mezzo-soprannya.

Kulihat keadaanku sekarang. Menyedihkan. Pergi ke mana _image_ detektifku? Huh. Penuh balutan perban, dan semuanya masih terasa ngilu.

_Yukiteru-kun.. Kenapa kau berada di tempat itu sendirian? _

_Kau terlihat sangat kesepian..._

_Bisakah aku.. Mendampingimu? Ciuman itu..._

Tanpa sadar, kusentuh bibirku dan tanganku bergetar. Tidak, tidak terasa. Tidak, aku bahkan tidak ingat rasanya! Yang kuingat hanya lembut, hangat, dan.. Mint...

Ciuman gadis itu menghapuskan rasa ciumanku dengan Yukiteru-kun!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Aku meledak, marah. Ia berbalik dan aku langsung menatap tajam matanya. Opal crystal itu tampak kaget, tapi dapat kutangkap rasa senang dari tatapan itu.

Tunggu, kenapa aku bisa bersuara?

"Jadi.. Aku berhasil!" Teriak gadis itu sambil melompat kecil. Kembali ke soprannya yang melengking, tapi merdu.

Tapi, itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku, "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" Tanyaku tegas.

"Uhm.. Aku memang bukan dokter, atau mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran, ataupun perawat. Tapi.. Aku mencoba mempraktekkan apa yang pernah paman lakukan padaku. Operasi." Jawab gadis itu dengan senyum cerah ceria. Kaget? Tentu saja. Membiarkan orang asing tak berpengalaman membongkar lehermu lalu memperbaikinya? Tak ada jaminan.

Tapi inilah aku sekarang. Bass-ku masih dapat berkeliaran menyampaikan pesanku.

"Arigatou.. Gozaimasu.." Ucapku terbata-bata sambil memegangi leher dan tenggorokanku. Tanpa sadar air mata mulai membasahi pipiku.

Aku.. Masih hidup! Masih bisa berbicara!

Aku pun menatap gadis sopran itu dengan tatapan kagum, tidak menyangka, yah pokoknya segala sesuatu yang seperti itu. Kulihat ia membalasku dengan senyum, senyum yang hangat. Entah kenapa senyumnya malah mengingatkanku pada Yukiteru-kun. Padahal senyum gadis ini sangat berbeda dengan senyum cowok itu, Yukiteru-kun. Tapi.. Tapi.. mengingatkanku pada rasa sukaku terhadap Yukiteru-kun.

Eh? Tidak mungkin kan aku semudah itu melupakan Yukiteru-kun hanya dengan senyum dan juga.. err.. ciuman gadis itu? Gadis itu mirip Hinata, kulitnya kecoklatan. Mungkin ia juga keturunan asing sama sepertinya. Matanya, seperti batu opal yang cemerlang, tajam tapi cantik. Juga memesona. Hei! Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin terpesona! Aku tidak boleh mengkhianati perasaanku terhadap Yukiteru-kun!

Lalu... sepertinya ia adalah murid SMA, dilihat-lihat dari wajahnya yang dewasa. Tingginya... kurang lebih sama seperti Hinata, sedikit lebih pendek dariku. Mungkin hanya beda satu atau dua sentimeter! Rambutnya hitam cemerlang, tebal, sebahu. Bergelombang, manis. Meskipun sekarang agak berantakan, tapi tetap terlihat manis kok.

Hei! Sudah berapa kali aku mendeskripsikannya seakan aku jatuh cinta padanya? Tidak! Tidak! Oh iya, garis wajahnya juga serius. Dia memakai jaket denim warna coklat yang sudah berlumuran darah di mana-mana, juga robek di beberapa bagian. Jeans biru lautnya juga sudah berlumuran darah dan robek-robek. Kecuali sneakers hitam bergaris biru yang dipakainya, semuanya sudah robek-robek. Huh, kekacauan ini bahkan menyerang orang yang benar-benar tak terlibat ya.

Gadis itu mendekatiku dan opal itu memandangku cemas. "Kau jangan macam-macam, ya. Tubuhmu masih belum sepenuhnya pulih. Aku akan meninggalkan kau sebentar di sini," Ruby-ku mendelik. Takut kalau-kalau ia akan pergi untuk mengambil senjata dan membunuhku atau apa. Tapi... "Eh, Hei! Tenang saja! Aku Cuma pergi untuk mencari bahan makanan yang bisa dimakan kok! Tunggulah!" Gadis itu pun mengusap rambutku dengan kasih, lalu pergi.

Dapat kurasakan pipiku menghangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Aoi's POV

"Dame Dame Dame!" Bisikku pelan sambil berlari-lari dalam koridor rumah sakit. Tadi itu.. itu tidak sengaja, kan? Aku sedang melihat keadaan tenggorokannya dan tiba-tiba ia bangkit dan menabrak kepalaku begitu saja. Kepalaku yang masih pusing sehabis kehabisan banyak darah itu pun oleng dan menabrak wajahnya. Entah musibah atau keajaiban,bibirku tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Lembut, pedih, tapi panas, dan entah kenapa membuatku merasa nyaman.

What the...?! Itu ciuman!

"Dameee... hiks..." Aku pun mengerang pelan dan berusaha menghapuskan bayangan rasa-rasa ciuman itu tadi. Dapur rumah sakit. Sudah sampai.

"Semoga ada yang bisa dimakan di sini..." Aku pun menggeledah dapur rumah sakit dan... voilà!

.

.

.

Aku pun membuka pintu ruang rawat dengan perlahan dan kulihat pemuda bersurai abu-abu keputihan itu sedang menatap pemandangan di siang hari dari jendela. Mata ruby-nya menyiratkan sesuatu yang pedih. Ia seperti sangat ingin pergi ke luar.

"Makanan datang~!" Aku berusaha seceria mungkin membawakan makanan dan membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Ia tersenyum, ya ampun, senyumnya entah kenapa membuat hatiku menghangat.

"Arigatou gozaimasu.. eh.. Kore wa nan desu ka?*" Tanyanya dengan kaku. Ah, aku jadi malu sendiri melihat apa yang aku bawa di atas nampan ini.

"Sup.. Sup Miso.. dan bubur... eh aku juga punya onigiri tapi.. eh.." Terbata-bata aku menjelaskan karena merasa malu akan masakanku ini. Berantakan.

"Tidak apa," Uh? Dia memotong penjelasanku, "Aku tahu kau pasti kesulitan membawa nampan dengan kedua tanganmu sementara kau berjalan hanya dengan satu kaki," Dia menutup mulutnya, sepertinya untuk menahan tawa, dan melihat ke arah kaki kiriku yang patah, dan kaki kananku yang masih diperban di beberapa bagian.

Aku pun duduk di sebelahnya, dan menaruh nampan makanan itu di meja yang tak jauh dari tempatku. Aku mengambil bubur dan mengambil sesuap dengan sendok, "Berdoa,"Perintahku.

"Hah?" Pemuda itu tampak asing dengan perintahku. Hhh.. "Ikuti aku, Bismillahirrahmanirrahim," Tapi, alih-alih mengikutiku, ia malah tersenyum.

"Sumimasen*, tapi aku tidak menganut keyakinan yang sama denganku. Aku shinto. Kau islam, bukan?" Oh iya, aku lupa kalau aku berada di negara yang mayoritasnya beragama shinto.

"Itadakimasu!" Pemuda itu mengucapkan selamat makan dengan semangat dan berusaha menggerakkan tangannya. Nihil. Aku pun tersenyum lemah melihatnya begitu, lalu menyuapinya. "Apa boleh buat, pacarmu tidak akan cemburu, kuharap, hihi.." Gumamku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Umm.. aku tidak punya pacar, tenang saja." Jawabnya ringan setelah menghabiskan suapan pertamanya. Aku tidak bertanya lagi sampai akhirnya makanannya habis, termasuk sup misonya.

Kuperhatikan dia dari ujung rambutnya sampai ujung kakinya. Ia berambut abu-abu muda, lebih ke warna putih. Susah mendeskripsikannya. Rambutnya berantakan, khas anak muda zaman sekarang. Tapi tidak jabrik atau punk atau yang aneh-aneh. Tampan. Matanya memiliki iris berwarna merah, indah, dan tatapannya tajam. Seperti batu ruby, mata itu membuatku selalu ingin menyelidiki perasaannya dari gerak-gerik matanya.

Senyumnya, dingin. Mungkin dia tipe orang yang mudah curiga. Tapi entah kenapa aku suka melihat senyumnya. Siapapun memang lebih baik tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun, kan? Kulitnya putih, tapi matanya tidak terlalu sipit seperti khas orang jepang kebanyakan. Kontras dengan kulit sawo matang hasil gen Indonesia ibuku ini.

Tingginya mungkin kurang lebih sama denganku. Pasti anak SMP. Gadis Indonesia memang kadang lebih tinggi daripada orang jepang. Aku siswi SMA. Pasti dia anak SMP. Karena dia orang Jepang dan laki-laki. Atau mungkin saja umur kami sebenarnya sama, atau dia yang bahkan lebih tua dariku.

Dia memakai jaket, hmm.. gimana ya mendeskripsikannya.. Jaketnya itu besar, pokoknya bukan model jaket yang biasa deh. Aku lupa namanya, yang jelas warnanya biru muda. Aku sudah melepaskan jaket yang robek-robek dan berlumuran darah itu, sih. Lalu, ia sekarang memakai kemeja putih yang juga berlumuran darah. Tadinya ada dasi berwarna biru tua, tapi aku melepaskannya, juga melonggarkan kemejanya agar memudahkan operasi. Tapi aku tidak berani memperbaiki tulang rusuknya, jadi aku tidak melepas kemejanya. Jeans biru tua yang juga sudah berlumuran darah itu masih terpasang, kok. Tentu saja!

Aku melahap onigiri-ku satu-satunya dan menikmatinya. Kali ini gantian dia yang menggangguku makan, "Curang. Kau dapat onigiri enak itu dan aku hanya mendapat bubur yang tumpah-tumpah tadi," Protesnya sambil tertawa kecil. Aku pun membalasnya dengan rasional, " Tapi ini, suapan terakhirku sudah di mulutku! Hahaha!"

"Kalau begitu bagilah aku, dari mulutmu..."

Pipiku memanas, juga hatiku. Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Dan tanpa sadar aku semakin mendekati wajahnya...

.

.

.

.

.

Akise's POV

APA YANG KUKATAKAN?!

Baru kali ini aku merasa sangat gugup, spontan, dan aneh! Aku nggak pernah seaneh ini sebelumnya sama perempuan! Mao-chan, Hinata, atau yang lainnya. Saat aku menyukai Yukiteru-kun yang notabene adalah cowok, rasanya bahkan tidak seaneh dan sehangat ini!

"Yamete kudasai... * Aku hanya bercanda, sumimasen.." Aku mencegah gadis ini melakukan permintaanku yang keluar dari alam bawah sadarku. Mungkin ia juga melakukannya dengan tidak sadar, karena ia menjauh begitu cepat dan mukanya merah padam.

Ia pun duduk kembali di sampingku dan melihat ke arah luar. Aku mengikutinya. Rasanya baru beberapa jam yang lalu gadis ini merasakan semuanya serba normal, ya? Aku jadi kasihan padanya yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa tapi harus menerima akibatnya.

Oh iya! Ponselku! _Mirai nikki_ku!

"Ponselku!" Refleks, aku mengambil posisi akan bangkit dan dengan cepat, gadis itu menahanku.

"Sudah kubilang kau jangan bangkit dulu! Tulang rusukmu! Hanya beberapa hari istirahat dan minum obat, kau tak perlu operasi untuk menyembuhkan tulang rusukmu!" Cegah gadis itu dengan wajah panik. Tapi, justru aku bisa mati kalau _mirai nikki_ku di luar sana! Bisa-bisa ia hancur karena suatu hal!

"Aku bisa mati.. mana.. ponselku?" Erangku perlahan. Ya, tulang rusukku mulai terasa sakit. Gadis ini benar, tapi aku lebih benar lagi, kan!

Gadis itu menghampiri tempat sampah dan mencoba mencari ponsel di saku jaketku yang telah dibuangnya. Tidak ada. Tentu saja, terakhir kali aku menggunakannya adalah saat menunjukkan pesan tentang Gasai Yuno kepada Yukiteru-kun.

"Ng.. Kamu.. Jangan-jangan ponselmu di luar sana..?" Ya, gadis itu tidak perlu memberitahuku juga aku tahu ponselku di luar sana. Masa depanku ada di luar sana.

Aku pun mencoba bangkit dan duduk, berhasil! "Aku akan mengambil ponselku di tempatku jatuh tadi!" Tekadku kuat.

"Dame! Kamu belum pulih benar! Kamu tidak boleh kelu.."

"Aku akan mengambil masa depanku, dan akan menyelamatkan Yukiteru-kun!" Potongku. Kulihat semangat dalam opal crystal miliknya itu meredup.

"Tapi di luar sana berbahaya, kita tidak akan tahu apakah bola hitam aneh itu akan datang dan meledakkan... Atau tidak.." Protesnya dengan nada yang semakin melemah. Wajahnya pucat, dan akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk di lantai rumah sakit. Ia memegangi kepalanya, mungkin pusing.

Gejala ini.. Oh iya!

"Maaf, aku bahkan tidak sadar akan hal ini!" Aku pun bangkit berdiri, biarpun sakit, tapi kurasa cuma satu tulang rusukku yang rusak. Aku masih bisa berjalan dan membuka laci meja, dan menemukan beberapa obat di sana. Kuambil obat anemia.

"Berikan.. Obat itu padaku.." Perintah anak itu dengan lemah. Sudah kuduga. Ia sebenarnya kehilangan cukup banyak darah. Ingat, pada awalnya leherku rusak dan aku kehilangan banyak darah. Tiba-tiba aku dioperasi, sembuh, dan dari mana ia dapat banyak darah untukku? Pasti ia yang mendonorkannya untukku.

Gadis ini hebat!

"Douzo*.. " Aku memberikan obat itu padanya, ia minum, dan wajahnya kini terlihat sedikit lebih cerah.

"Aku bisa meminumnya sendiri, tak apa. Ayo kembali ke..." Aku menepis tangannya dan membantahnya, "Aku akan mengambil masa depanku di luar sana, kan?" Aku mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya di tempat tidur pasien. Berat. Dia bukan anak kecil, kan.

"Kau diam saja, opal crystal. Aku harus ke luar, mengambil ponselku, masa depanku! Satu tulang rusuk takkan jadi masalah untukku! Lagipula aku sudah dioperasi dengan baik, kan, dokter?" Aku mencengkram kedua bahunya, dan menatapnya tajam. Meyakinkannya bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja.

Sadar atau tidak, satu tanganku melepaskan cengkraman dan membelai pipinya yang memerah, sedikit berkeringat, tapi aku tidak kecewa. Jariku mendekati opal crystalnya yang menatapku aneh, tidak percaya. Lalu, jari itu perlahan-lahan turun, menutup bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kawaii*," Gumamku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Sepertinya aku telah dibuat suka dengan opal crystal itu.

"Sakamoto Aoi desu," Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Aku tersenyum. Nama yang manis, Aoi. Ao, biru.

"Akise Aru desu, Douzo Yoroshiku." Aku tersenyum dan menyebutkan namaku. Ia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Aru-kun.. Mezurashii na*..! Hihihi.."

Uh? Aru-kun? Ia langsung memanggilku dengan nama asliku?

"S.. Sumimasen, eh? Ak.. Aku langsung memanggilmu dengan namamu, Akise-san.." Ia memperbaiki cara menyapanya.

Tapi aku lebih menyukai yang pertama, "Aru-kun.. Sepertinya lebih enak didengar, kan?" Ia pun menatapku senang dan memanggil namaku lagi.

"Aru-kun.. Aru-kun.. Kalau begitu panggil aku Ai saja!"

"Ao-chan. Kawaii.." Aku menggodanya dan membuat wajahnya merah padam lagi.

"Iie! Aoi saja!" Protesnya dengan wajah cemberut, sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ka.. Waii..!" Aku tergoda untuk mencubit kedua pipinya, semakin memerahlah wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku keluar ya, Ao-chan. Rusukku sudah tidak apa-apa!" Ujarku sambil berbalik dan menjauh dari Aoi.

"Iie*...! Kalau begitu aku akan mendampingimu!" Ucapnya dengan mantap. Aku berbalik melihatnya, menatap opal crystalnya. Tatapannya tegas, tidak dapat kuprotes.

"Wakatta*.. Arigatou ne, Ao-chan." Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan mengajaknya pergi. Dengan sedikit menyeret kakinya, ia meraih tanganku dan kami pun berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Tak lupa membawa obat-obat kami tentunya.

Merasa tak nyaman mendengar seretan kaki Aoi, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil tongkat penyangga. Pasti ada di suatu tempat di rumah sakit ini. "Ao-chan, kau tahu di mana tempat tongkat penyangga tidak?"

"Ah, ini aku sedang menuntunmu untuk mengambil tongkat itu dulu, " Jawabnya santai. Rupanya kepedulianku terlalu lambat ya? Ya sudahlah.

Setelah Aoi nyaman memakai tongkatnya, kami pun bergegas menuju lokasi _mirai nikki_ku. Tentu saja Aoi tidak kuceritakan soal _mirai nikki _dan kejadian-kejadian lainnya. Tubuhku kini sudah mulai kuat kembali setelah efek obat dari Aoi. Dia memang hebat! Aku masih bertanya-tanya sebenarnya dia itu siapa, bisa melakukan banyak hal medis?

"Bola itu.. Masih ada Aru-kun.." Gumam mezzo-sopran dari samping kananku. Ya, itu suara Aoi. Kami sudah sampai di depan rumah sakit. Selain disambut oleh puing-puing rumah sakit yang hancur, rupanya bola hitam penghancur buatan Deus atau MurMur (entahlah mereka berdua sama menyebalkannya) sudah menanti kami di luar rumah sakit. Serius bola ini mengejar kami? Apa maunya?!

Apa jangan-jangan ia takkan membiarkan seorangpun hidup di dunia kedua ini agar Gasai Yuno dapat membuka gerbang masa lalu, dunia ketiga?

Tidak, Gasai Yuno tidak akan menjadi dewa. Buktinya dalam mimpiku? Dan aku akan menyelamatkan Yukiteru-kun. Pasti.

Jadi kami melangkah tanpa ragu untuk merebut masa depanku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aoi's POV

Aku nggak ngerti apa yang diinginkan dan dimaksud oleh pemuda beriris ruby ini, tapi dia ngotot ingin mengambil ponsel yang katanya masa depannya di luar sana. Halo! Bola peledak itu mungkin saja masih ada di luar, ingin meledakkan beberapa benda lagi... Tidak.. Kenapa aku membayangkan tubuhku meledak dan tercerai berai? Aku terlalu mudah berfantasi..

Tapi akhirnya, dengan tongkat penyangga aku tetap menurutinya, sih. Ia begitu sungguh-sungguh. Rasanya ia seperti ingin mengambil sebagian jiwanya saja. Padahal itu hanya ponsel!

Bagi beberapa orang, mungkin ponsel itu ya memang sebagian jiwanya, terutama remaja. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau Aru juga tipe remaja seperti itu. Ya itu terserah dia sih..

_Surprised!_

"Bola itu.. Masih ada, Aru-kun.." Gumamku pelan, dengan khawatir. Ya khawatir ini sudah kutekan sampai batas maksimal. Kulirik Aru. Dia khawatir, atau kesal? Terlihat dari ruby-nya. Tapi ia tetap tenang.

Ia menggenggam tanganku erat-mungkin maksudnya ingin menenangkan?-lalu menarikku menuju lokasi ponselnya berada. Awalnya aku mengikuti dan membulatkan tekad untuk membantunya, tapi...

"Aru-kun! Bola itu mendekat, tuh! Mendekat!" Yak, lepas kendali. Sopran-ku mulai melengking kembali karena panik melihat bola peledak itu mendekati kami.

"Kita yang mendekati bola itu!"

"Bola itu juga makin mendekati kita!" Tekanku. Ia menyerah kalah, aku benar. Kami harus bergegas!

.

.

.

Akhirnya! Setelah hampir setengah jam kami berlari terseok-seok, kami sampai di lokasi jatuhnya Aru. Aru mencari-cari ponselnya yang terjatuh di dekat sana, dan aku, mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya! Woah! Capek banget!

Hap! Mati! Bola itu mendekat! Mati! Dari tadi cuma kata itu yang terpikirkan! Aoi! Ayo berpikir positif! Kamu harus menyemangati Aru agar cepat menemukan ponselnya itu!

"Ayo! Aru-kun! Sini, berikan alamat e-mailmu agar aku bisa mengirim e-mail dan ponselmu bisa berbunyi! Dengan begitu kau bisa cepat menemukan ponselmu!" Perintahku dengan cepat, karena panik. Ia menyebutkannya dengan cepat dan aku pun segera mengirim e-mail sesingkat mungkin.

_From : Sakamoto. Aoi_Aki .jp_

_To : _

_Subject : (Empty)_

_Aoi desu_

Cuma itu isinya. Sukses! Terdengar suara ponsel dari salah satu reruntuhan. Dengan sigap, Aru menghampirinya. Tampaknya ponselnya berada pada jepitan puing atau apa, tapi ponsel itu berhasil diambil dalam keadaan masih bisa digunakan. Walaupun sudah banyak bagian yang nyaris hancur alias baret di mana-mana.

Aku menatap ponsel itu penuh simpatik. Ponselku sendiri masih bagus-meski nggak semewah punya Aru-dan berada di kantung celanaku. Aru sampai harus susah-susah mengambilnya dan setelah ditemukan? Nyaris hancur, "Tidak apa. Yang penting masih bisa berfungsi." Ucapnya lega.

Oke, sekarang kami sedang dalam tahap mencari tempat singgah yang aman. Kami tidak mungkin kembali ke rumah sakit karena kini, bola itu sudah menghalangi jalan kami menuju rumah sakit. Nekat? Silakan meledak. Sip. Kami kabur ke taman di dekat situ yang terlihat cukup aman. Tidak ada bola peledak, dan hanya ada beberapa puing-puing di situ. Selain itu, cukup dekat.

Hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit, kami dapat beristirahat di bangku taman yang cukup indah sebenarnya kalau tak ada kekacauan ini. Aku merogoh saku jaket denimku dan mengeluarkan obat-obat kami. Aku mulai kekurangan darah lagi. Aru yang mungkin merasa bersalah melihatku dengan khawatir.

"Sumimasen.. Aku menyeretmu pada kekacauan ini..." Ia meminta maaf sambil menerawang ke langit. Semangat pada ruby-nya meredup lagi. Aku tidak suka itu.

Aku mendekatinya dan menepuk bahunya cukup keras, "Ayo ah! Semangat!" Aku berusaha memberi dukungan dan dia memberikanku senyum yang akan sangat kusuka, senyumnya yang tulus dan bukan senyum _cool _seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Jadi.. Habis ini kita mau apa?" Tanyaku bingung. Aru melihat ke arah ponselnya dan menatap sedih lagi. "Kamu sebaiknya tidak perlu ikut sampai lebih jauh lagi, Ai-chan..."

"Maksudmu? Kau mau pergi sendirian, entah mau apa, dan meninggalkanku sendirian di taman ini, hah?" Tanyaku emosi. Aku paling tidak suka diacuhkan setelah memberi pertolongan begini.

Dan dia mengacuhkanku lagi, "Tapi, kamu masih mau hidup, kan, Ai-chan? Jadi kamu harus ikut aku." Tegasnya dengan semangat membara pada ruby-nya. Bagus.

Tapi.. "Ke mana?"

"Sakurami middle school. Bertemu Gasai Yuno dan Yukiteru-kun." Tegasnya. Hmm?

"Siapa mereka? Dan apa yang ingin kau lakukan sih, sebenarnya? Tadi ponsel, sekarang ketemu orang. Sakurami middle school jaraknya cukup jauh!" Protesku yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini. Aru mendesah kesal. Tapi mau apa lagi? Aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang akan atau ia ingin lakukan?

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik," Ia mendesah lagi, mencoba berpikir ulang mungkin, apakah sebaiknya bercerita padaku atau tidak? Tapi ia lanjut, "Aku hanya akan menceritakan garis besarnya."

Aku mengangguk tak yakin.

"Jadi.. Di dunia ini ada seorang dewa kematian bernama Deus yang sebentar lagi akan mati, karena itu, ia menciptakan sebuah game kematian untuk mencari pengganti dirinya," Aru menceritakan dengan serius sementara aku memasang wajah tak percaya. Dewa? Dewa itu tidak ada! Tidak mungkin.. Tidak mungkin..

"Kalau kau ingin menyangkalnya, sangkal saja. Dari pada kau diam terus tapi sebenarnya memprotes dalam hati, lalu tak mendengarkan ceritaku selanjutnya?" Lanjut Aru dengan jengkel. Aku menatapnya kesal.

"Lanjutkan, akan kusimpan di akhir cerita."

"Baik.," Aru melanjutkan, "Deus memberikan kesempatan kepada dua belas orang terpilih untuk mengetahui masa depannya, dalam bentuk diari, setiap beberapa menit sekali, tergantung orang tersebut," Aru mengambil nafas sejenak,

"Keduabelas orang itu harus, ah tidak, akan saling membunuh satu sama lainnya, sampai tersisa satu orang, yang akan menggantikan Deus sebagai dewa. Dua.. Ah, maksudku, salah satu dari keduabelas orang itu adalah temanku..."

".. Dan ia masih hidup.."

Mengerikan... Jadi, teman Aru terjebak dalam game aneh yang tidak masuk akal ini? Tunggu, kalau dia masih hidup..

"Berarti.. Menurut ceritamu, ya, temanmu itu sekarang jadi dewa menggantikan Deus, dong?" Tanyaku langsung, meski masih dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa ia tinggal hidup sendiri, kan?" Ups. Maaf aku tidak jeli, Aru.

"Yang masih hidup sekarang hanya tinggal dua orang. Dia, Yukiteru-kun, dan pacarnya, Gasai Yuno. Jadi dia..."

Aku memotong ucapannya, "Susah dong? Bagaimana mungkin dia mau membunuh pacarnya kalau begitu? Dan pacarnya juga pasti nggak mau dibunuh begitu aja, kan?"

Aru terdiam dengan tatapan marah ke arahku, Err.. Memotong ucapan orang memang tidak sopan sih, tapi Aru, kamu menyeramkan..

"Ya. Tapi dia rela dibunuh Yukiteru-kun. Apalagi Yukiteru-kun juga berjanji padanya bahwa saat ia menjadi dewa, maka semua orang yang sudah ia bunuh akan dia bangkitkan kembali tapi..."

Aku kembali memotong ucapannya, secara refleks, "Itu mustahil!" Pekikku kaget. Aru kembali menerawang dengan tatapan marah. Tapi ia diam saja.

Tiba-tiba perasaanku sesak, "Aru-kun.. Apakah kau menyukai Gasai Yuno itu..?" Tanyaku dengan gamang. Aru mengangkat kepalanya, dan menjawab "Tidak," Yang entah kenapa membuat perasaanku tak lagi sesak.

"Lalu.. Tujuan kita ke Sakurami middle school itu.. Untuk menemui mereka? Lalu kau mau apa? Mencegah mereka membunuh satu sama lain? Atau apa? Kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau Yukiteru-san tidak akan tega membunuh Gasai-san?" Tanyaku dengan penasaran.

Aru tak langsung menjawab, tapi akhirnya ia jawab juga, "Aku salah satu pemilik diari masa depan itu juga. Tapi bukan salah satu dari dua belas orang terpilih. Karena suatu alasan, Walikota Kota Sakurami membuat semua orang di kota ini memiliki _mirai nikki. _"

"Tapi alasan utamaku, mencegah Gasai Yuno membunuh Yukiteru-kun,"

Aku tersentak. Bukankah tadi ia bilang Gasai-san rela dibunuh oleh Yukiteru-san? Tapi kenapa sekarang malah jadi terbalik kondisinya?

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita cepat ke sana!" Aru menggamit tanganku kencang dan menarikku pergi dari taman,

Bruk!

Ouch, _Kuso*.. _Dia lupakah kalau aku berjalan memakai tongkat penyangga?

"S.. Sumimasen, Ao-chan! Uhf, aku terlalu terburu-buru! Sumimasen!" Ia berulangkali meminta maaf sambil membantuku berdiri. Uh? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan hidung...

"_You've nosebleeding! Kami-sama..* Sumimasen!" _Tanpa pikir panjang, Aru merobek kemeja biru mudanya dan memakainya untuk menyumbat darah yang keluar dari hidungku. Darurat. Tapi rasanya sakit, ya? Aku baru pertama kali ini mimisan.

Aru mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatap _mirai nikki_-nya itu dengan panik. "Tidak ada waktu lagi!" Sepertinya ia bertekad melakukan sesuatu, dan..

"WUAH?! Apa yang kamu lakukan, Aru-kun?!"

Ia menggendongku seperti menggendong seorang pengantin wanita, _bridal style_.

Sesaat, perasaanku mengharapkan sesuatu dan hatiku menghangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyaaaayyyyy!

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 yang panjang dan gaje ini..

Tinggalkan kesan kalian di review ya, readers ;) onegai shimasu..


End file.
